Ourans New Student
by Cyanne01
Summary: What happens when a new girl shows up to Ouran and found out Haruhi's secret?What would also happen when that same girl forms feelings with Kaoru?Kaoru x OC
1. Chapter 1

Ourans new student Chapter 1:A host club!

* * *

Natalie was scrambling through the school trying to find a library'Great now I'm lost!No way I'm going to ask on of those snotty rich kids!'She Fuma was a new student at Ouran who hated how rich kids parents forced her to come here with a scholarship she got because her parents wanted her to have a 'better' education.A education with had Honey blonde hair which she let loose and at the end it had also had brown eyes. Natalie came to a dead end and when she turned to her right she saw a door had a sign next to read 'Music Room 3.'She pouted and thought 'Well...my parents did beg me to be nice.I guess I'll ask.' Natalie reached for the door handle until she was interrupted by a voice...or two. "Are you lost?"Two voices asked at the same time. 'Oh no!Not these hittachin out of most the most popular kids in the what I heard from those lovey dovey if I don't try to make friends...my ipod will get taken away from my parents.'Natlie sighed and turned around. "Yes I am."She said while giving another sigh. "Oh..you that new ?"Hikaru said. "It's not Natashie!It's Natalie!Anyway do you know where the school's library is!"She said. "We do but don't you want to see what's behind this door."Karou said. "No.I just wanna get to the library to I'm not gonna repeat it again."She said. The twins exchanged glances then then they smirked at her.'I gotta bad feel'in about this.'Natalie thought."Okay guys,whatever you are thinking I suggest you don't do it because I do know how to fight!"She said while putting up her fists defensively.'I least I hope so.'Natalie twins ignored her comment and pushed her back hitted the door the door opened and she fell again but this time on her butt. "Owww...You guy's are going to pay for this."Natalie said holding a fist up. "Hold it right there!"A voice said. Natalie looked behind her and she saw a Blondie with purple eyes come between her and the twins.'I forgot I fell into the room.'She also saw another blonde,smaller,with brown eyes that was sitting on a chair eating cake with a pink bunny in his hands,A guy with black hair spiky hair with brown eyes too next to the small a boy who looks like a girl sitting with them too who had brown hair and brown eyes.A guy with glasses who had black hair right now all eyes was on her.'I know all there names!I hear the girls talking about them!'Natalie thought. "Now do you need help getting up lovely princess."The tall blonde said while extending a hand to her. "No I don't!"Natalie said then got up on her own."Anyway you twins should know that you should never push me!I can be mean if I want more importantly what is this room?"She said wile looking at all the tables with tea sets settled carefully on them. "This is Ouran High Schools Host are a new student so you probally don't know yet.I am there king!Tamaki Suoh!"He said. "A host club!"Natalie said. 'What have I gotten myself into?'Natalie she glanced at the boy who looked like a girl. "Haruhi Fujioka,this is a host club full of boys but your a girl."Natalie said.

* * *

If my story form is mest up I'm sorry!But keep reading to find outwhat Natale is going to do with Haruhi's secret!And if she's going to keep it a R and R.


	2. Chapter 2 One condition

Chapter 2:I'll keep it a secret on one condition

Me:I'm back!So chapter 2 is here!I'd like to personally thank Milky Mento's for giving me some tips!Thanks Milky!If you would accept I would like to be your friend!Oh...I also thank all the other people for reading chapter 1 even though it was mest up!  
Tamaki:A ship wreckage!  
Me:Shut up!Haruhi don't you wish to ever get some payback from this guy?  
Tamaki:I can answer that question and it's no!  
Haruhi:Actually the answer is yes.  
Me:Ha!  
Tamaki:*Hugs his stuffed bear in a corner.*  
Me:Anyway lets start chapter 2!

Everybody was staring at Natalie with there eyes wide.'Ughhh...was that a secret?'Natalie thought,trying to hold herself from causing them out because they kept staring at grabbed her shoulder and said,

"How did you know?"

"Because he,or shall I say she,has to much femine features to be a male!Not to be mean but the girls at your school are to hide those features next tme."Natalie letted girl of and putted his hands to his starteed to think then said,"Why can't I think of anything!"Natalie snickered and smiled."Your a funny group.I hope you know that!"She said."Oh...how so?"Kyoya said while writing something down in his notebook."Thats for me to know and you to find out!Anyway as I remeber the problem I suspect you want me to keep it a secret."Natalie said,while eyeing the twins to make sure they don't try anythhing again.'I know I have all of them wrapped around my little grabbed her hand and said,"Yes please!"The other mebers said that too except Mori,Kyoya and pulled her hand away and said,"By doing something that will make me laugh!And for that task I choose Tamaki,Karou,Hikaru and Hunny!"Then they all went to a little corner and exchanged that they all looked at nodded his head and Natalie eyes sparlked because she knew he was going to say yes.'I am so smart!'Natalie said in her Tamaki walked up to Natalie and they were giving eachother a stare he sighed."Fine..."Tamaki finally he leeted out a long sigh again."Good!Now I want four to dress up as a girls and sing this song."She Natalie whispered into his ear and told him the coulld hear him Natalie moved away froom him and tried to hold back a Natalie cleared her throat and said,"Well...hurry up and get ,Tamaki,Kaoru,and Hunny walked to a door to the side of the room and eneterd it...the rest of the room was left in was now reading a book and Mori was entertaning a baby chick."This going to be so funny and...ummm...I mean I hope this entertains me."Natalie was staring at her for some reason now and Natalie noticed."Hmmm?"Natalie walked up to her and said,"Are you trying to hide something?""No...now quit talkin."Natalie said nothing after left and sat in a chair,starting to stare out the window.'Actually...I am.'Natalie she started to remberer stuff from her past and shook her head.'No!They can't haunt me here...at least not yet.'Natalie thought. ~10 minutes later~ Tamaki,Kaoru,Hikaru,and Hunny emergered from the doors wearing girls clothes!Tamaki had a blonde wig that was loose,it reached to his had a green bow on the top of his had a green dress that w stopped just below the ankels and it had yellow ruffles that began at the waist,stopped at the could cleary see the yellow shoes that had a green ribon on the also had green gloves had a purple hoop dress on and on both sides of the waists was a large red wig was blonde and had a ponytial that reached to his was a purple barret tieing the had a purple corset on and the rose was was wearing high heels too but his were Bun was in his arms wearing a red hoopskirt and had a red ribbon tieing the left and Kaoru were both wearing a spaghhetti strap blue dress with sparkkels on both had blue high heels on both had on a brunette colored wig that had two pony ponytails reached to at least a little bit over there had on pearl bracelets and pearl was about to burst to out laughing but she laughed on the she had a blank ,Mori and even Kyoya had there mouth in a 'O' took out his glasses and rubbed the lenses with his he putted it back was just checking if he saw was real."Now go on the laptop and put on the instrumental part of the song I want you to sing."Natalie said while pointing to a laptop in the corner of the putted it and then Tamaki,Hikaru,Hunny,and Kaoru began to sing girls just wanna have fun.  
Me:I can't belivie their singing girls just wanna have fun!So funny!*Starts to laugh.*  
Haruhi:I know!*Starts to laugh.*  
Tamaki:*In a corner holding his stuffed bear.  
Me:And remeber to R and R.*Starts to laugh again.* 


	3. I was hiding my feelings because

Chapter 3:Yes...I was hiding my ...

Me:I just checked out my traffic on my page and I wanna say thankyou to everyone...

Haruhi:Did'nt you tell them about your new story?

Me:Oh yeah!Okay everyone!I have a new story coming out.A love triangle with a girl named Sherry and the other two boys are Kaoru and Tamaki!

Tamaki:I have my eyes only for Haruhi!

Me:You got your eyes on Sherry in the other story!

Sherry:*Blushes.*

Kaoru:Are you blushing?

Sherry:Ah!N-No...

Me:Sherry!And kaoru!Yay your here!

Sherry:*Smiles.*

Kaoru:I just have one thing to say!Anything Tamaki can do I can do better!

Tamaki:Ha!

Kaoru:I can do anything better than you!

Me:Not again...they've been doing this ever since they heard the song anything you can do I can Do better!You should read the story before your ears blows off.

Haruhi,Sherry,Me:*Covers are ears.*

* * *

~3 minutes later~

Natalie POV

After the song was over I could'nt help but 's wrong with me I've never laughed ever since-

"Your laughing so loud Natlaie chan!"Hunny said.

The I relizied what I was doing so I oh...They heard me laugh!What did I do to deserve this!

"It was pretty fun!"Kaoru said.

Is he treying to reasure me..no he's not but if he was...then I started to blush and looked away from the other boys,or shall I say other boys and one girl.

"Okay I'll keep the secret..."I said without looking at the others.

I turned around I saw Haruhi whisper something in Tamaki's ear then he started to pass it on to the other host club members.

"What are saying!Tell me!"I said.

No...it's starting to happen again this is just the 's liike that other time.

~Flashback~

A 12 year old version of Natalie was eating lunch in her new school with her new friends.A boy walked past her and said,

"Hey bed wetter."

She turned around and glared at him,he did'nt find her threating so he laughed and walked friends were laughing glared at her friends and said,

"How did he know I only told you three..."

Her friends were still was a girl named Yura with blode hair that was shoulder length,blue eyes,and big hoop earings said,

"Well this is the popular group your hanging out do tend to gossip about-"

"Don't tell her!Let her find out on her own..."

Her other friend,Miyu, had curly silver hair and blue Miyu started to snicker.

"Please can we tell her!"Her other friend,Sachiko had midnight black hair with on highlight that was wore contacts that were the color of had a silver earing on the top of her right ear and if you looked close enough the outside is incarved with words that say cool goth.

Natalie was still glaring at her Miyu said,

"Fine...but I'll tell look Miyu first of all you opened yourself too us too much so we know your feeling and your your bed wetting secret was passed arouund by us because we knew it would be of all I betted 10 bucks that you would betted 10 bucks that you would be little Sachiko over here betted 10 bucks for are you catching my drift if your not the waves will knock out of the ship of popularity and into the ocean of loserness and friendless."

All Natalie could do was cry.

"I win the bet!"Miyu said.

Natalie got up and punched Miyu in the face!Miyu fell on the floor and she spitted out Natalie jumped onto the table trying to get another blow by jumping on her but a 8th grader boy with blonde hair grabbed Natalie and was trying to hold her back!

"Let me go!"Natalie said,all the eyes in the lunchroom was on her and all the students started to say,

"Fight!Fight!Fight!"

Natalie kicked her lunch tray and it hitted Sachiko in the shhe kicked Yura's tray and it hitted Yura in the face!

"Thats what you two get!A salad to the face for Sachiko and a meattloaf to the face for Yura!Now you three get to feel how I feel!Bitch!"Natalie screamed.

~10 minutes later~

After Natalie was calmed down she was sent to the principals she did'nt really much care so she left out the saw some nerds and walked over to them."Hey...wanna be my new friends?"Natalie of the nerds with a bobcut and glasses snorted.

"Heh..with you?Your a phyco path."He said.

"B-But you don't even know me!"Natalie said,about to cry again.

"We don't have the popular group tunes you out then you'll be friendless until you leave this school."He said.

~End of flashback~

"I..I mean we know what you've been 's your true why?"Haruhi asked.

I looked at the hostclub members and they looked worried,Koaru looked really worried.I can tell.I started to cry and then I said,

"Yes.I was hiding my feelings and my true it's because..."

* * *

Me:No!Don't end yet!Anyway I know whats gonna happen!Please read and review.


End file.
